


I'm sorry for killing off Nepeta in my other fic, take this as an apology

by dead_on_the_inside



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, for my last chapter in my other fic, i feel really bad abt killing her, im sorry, so i wrote 200 words of fluff, this is an apology for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_on_the_inside/pseuds/dead_on_the_inside
Summary: Nepeta and Equius hang out with Feferi at the beach
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon & Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 4





	I'm sorry for killing off Nepeta in my other fic, take this as an apology

**Author's Note:**

> I really am so sorry about what i did to nepeta in my other fic (this one: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28826226/chapters/70703304) 
> 
> so please, take this fluff as an apology, im so so sorry

Your name is nepeta and this is the best day of your life. You get to hang out with your amazing moirail, Equius, and your best friend Feferi. Earlier you and Equius got in a feelings jam and now you feel amazing. You and Feferi are giggling over how funny some of the animals in the ocean are. You’re hanging out on the beach under an umbrella while Equius worries that the animals are dangerous. 

“Don’t worry so much, Equius, I’m the best hunter in the wild, and Feferi is super good at ocean-y stuff!” Feferi laughs from where she is knee-deep in the surf with a fish clinging to her ankle. The moon reflects sparkles in the water and across the sand, and the water is lit with lanterns and glow-in-the-dark creatures swimming about. Feferi splashes some water nearby and yells out to challenge you to a splash fight. You, of course, comply, laughing all the way to run into the water and splash Feferi. She bursts into a fit of giggles and chases you around splashing water onto you from all directions. Equius looks like he’s going to have an aneurysm from all the “Nepeta please!”’s and the “Nepeta! Come back here” ‘s.

You decide this is the most fun you’ve had in your life.


End file.
